rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Raziel Reaper/Archive 2
RE Troll! file:323 heres-burger-king1.gif :You know, it's funny you say that about Ebay because back in 2010, I bought a cuckoo clock there and it's been nothing but a pain in the butt since I got it and now it just stops; it won't even keep time anymore. I'm going to try to buy a new one for my birthday. When you put that on my talk page, it made me think of that. Hmmm... Non rsgwiki question :P Hey Ilan, At the moment at school, I've been given an assignment on ancient Israel and Palestine in Jesus' time, and I've chosen to base mine on the geography of it. I was just wondering what you think of the climate in Israel at the moment. Is it pleasant or just too humid and hard to put up with? I was just wondering because all these websites just write mumbo-jumbo that doesn't make any sense. :D. Also, are the rural areas of Israel rocky and deserty or more like farming and grassland? By the way, I will reference you in my bibliography. "Ilan xd - Rockstar Games Wiki, Grand Theft Auto Wiki, 8/3/2012". How's it look? :D PS I like the new bit after your name - "The first letter is I" XD - Russelnorthrop (Talk2Me-- ) 22:57, March 7, 2012 (UTC) :Cool, thanks for that. Coz I was just wondering if it was so hot that it would be UNBEARABLE for someone from rainy rainy and unpredictable Melbourne, Australia. I'm going to sort of compare the climate of Israel to over here. Thanks for your help on that. :) - Russelnorthrop (Talk2Me-- ) 07:34, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Reply It's nice. :) Sorry it took so long to get on here today, I was busy. :Boy, this wiki sure has been coming along nicely lately. Nice to have the new editors. :) ::Hey, did you see this, yet? :::Haha. ;) I'm just a little shocked that I don't even have one single comment. :S :Noooo!!! ;) ::Okay, you got what you wanted. :) Moderators Haha Ilan. I love what you've done with the moderators page, spicing it up a little! I love how you wrote it in encyclopaedic form so it's like we are actual characters. Nice work and the and for the 'Russel likes to smash things'. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 19:47, March 12, 2012 (UTC) : Wow I like the new section especially for my avatar. Love it :). [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 13:00, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Template WOW I can't believe you created your own personalized template. Love it mate, it really looks just like my template and The Tom's. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 09:11, March 16, 2012 (UTC) u blocked me on rdr wiki ,may I get the opportunity to edit again ,I wont do shit like I did one night sorry for late reply, but mate you might wanna come on the rdr wiki, somethings happened, check the community blogs I don't know how to make a cool signature :( 18:46, April 8, 2012 (UTC) anvil A stupid question Hi Ilan. How did you change the box by the usernames so it said Bureaucrat? Oh, and I see that you're an admin on the GTA Wiki. Congrats! :Oh, I see. Thanks. RE:Huh? Oops, I forgot about L.A. Noire. Thanks for reminding me. As for the comment, I think I get what you're saying; you had the article comments on first, then turned on the talk pages and all article comments became lost in space because you turned on the talk pages. I think next time I'll just create a blog post for the user and copy everything into there instead of moving pages. Hey llan, I was just wondering if there's anything simple that I could do on this wiki for you, I say simple cause in all honesty half the stuff that appears on the wiki activity for RDR about moving pages and adding articles and stuff makes no sense to me. So yeah, if anything simple comes up like scanning pages for missing links ect. let me know :) Friendly comment from Sykesey 22:05, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about this llan, I feel like im spamming your talk page. the thing is ive made a blog about an IGN interview and cause I havent read any rules for this wiki ect. I was just wondering if im actually aloud to do it, if im not then feel free to delete it, just thinking it might be 'invalid' or that im not aloud to post an interview I did'nt do. Friendly comment from Sykesey 22:50, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Russelnorthrop What do you mean he deleted his account? :Did he ask Wikia to do it, or did he do something that made Wikia close his account? ::Doesn't make much sense to do that to me. But it's his choice, I guess. Did he say anything to you about maybe closing down his account? :::I don't know, we'll have to see if he'll come back or not. But he could have at least left me a message. RE:Congrats Oh, thanks. :) L.A. Noire wiki In case you didn't notice, there's a promotion request on the L.A. Noire Wiki if you want to vote. Agent Wiki Hi, Ilan. You should check out Agent Wiki. KillFeedz OG's been editing there. :Just pointing it out. ::Yeah, that's too bad. I really would like some more info. :::Cool. And you did see my comment where I said that I take back what I said about Max Payne 3, right? ::::Okay, good. Oh, how do you like the new sig? :) :::::One more question and I'll quit annoying you. ;) On Community Central, did you see this article about chat, yet? ::::::See ya. Have fun at school! :)